1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock-absorbing wrist guard for absorbing a shock, impact, or an equivalent especially one which has multi-support safety structure to protect a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wrist guards which are used to protect a user's wrists are popular in many sports such as tennis, badminton, skiing, basketball etc. In FIGS. 8 and 9, a conventional wrist guard 30 is shown. The conventional wrist guard 30 comprises a soft piece 30A made of nylon or cloth which has two ear portions 33. This conventional wrist guard 30 comprises a loop pile area 34 stitched on a portion of the soft piece 30A, a leather envelope 35 stitched to another portion of the soft piece 30A and defining three slots 36 therein, a mediate portion 340 between the loop pile area 34 and the leather envelope 35, an opening 37 defined in the mediate portion 340 allowing a thumb (in this case for a left hand thumb) to pass therethrough, and a soft strip 31 extended from one side of the loop pile area 34. There are hook piles (not shown) formed on the two ears 33 for engaging to the loop pile area 34 when the two ears 33 are wound around a hand. The soft strip 31 is allowed to be wound around a hand for fixing the wrist guard on the hand. A hook pile area 32 is formed in the soft strip 31, therefore when the soft strip 31 is wound around a hand, the hook pile area 32 is connected to the loop pile area 34, thereby fixing the wrist guard on the hand. A protecting plate 40 made of hard plastic includes a first flat portion 41, a second flat portion 43, and an arcuate portion 42 connected between the first flat portion 41 and the second flat portion 43. The protecting plate 40 is engaged to the leather envelope 35 with the arcuate portion 42 exposed on an outer surface of the leather envelope 35 and the flat portions 41 and 43 received in the leather envelope 35. When the conventional wrist guard is worn on a hand, the arcuate portion 42 of the protecting plate 40 is substantially under a palm of the hand for protecting the user. However, this structure is not sufficient to protect the user when the user falls and the arcuate portion 42 receives a very strong impact from a hard surface such as when skiing very fast. Specifically, if a very strong reactive force is received from the ground to the protecting plate 40, the reactive force will be transmitted through the protecting plate 40 to hurt the wrist of the user.
It is requisite to provide a new wrist guard which can considerably reduce a reactive force thus protecting a user.